


Wings Of Angel

by TrikaLika



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Hurt Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikaLika/pseuds/TrikaLika
Summary: "Dixie does not consider herself a skeptical person.  Far from it, she has been around too many creatures to know that even the most extraordinary thing. For God, even her uncle Clark had already met the good old Santa Claus, who would she be to be skeptical about anything else ?!Well, in her defense, she didn't expect that.  This would surely be the last thing on his mind in his humble life.  For the gods, she was already an adult!  she was entitled to this unbeliever on such a thing.Perhaps because of this disbelief she had taken the same test 22 times, because as Batman would be: "You are never too prepared".  It was a stupid excuse for an anxious paranoid, but right now Dixie really needed some excuse for his skepticism."
Relationships: Catalina Flores/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Wings Of Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people! So, if this series has enough comments and kudos, I will probably do a series and the development of things. I thought of a cool name for Dick in its female version, this being Roxanne Grayson. And Catalina is now Carlos Flores.
> 
> If you want to talk to me come on my tumblr. And they knew that comments fill me with determination  
> https://babycatglimmer.tumblr.com
> 
> Edit: This story was edited because her creator hated it when she reread

Dixie does not consider herself a skeptical person. Far from it, she has been around too many creatures to know that even the most extraordinary thing. Good heavens, even her uncle Clark had already met the good old Santa Claus, who would she be to be skeptical about anything else ?!

Well, in her defense she didn't expect that. With complete certainty, that would be the last thing on her mind in her entire humble life. God she was already an adult, she had the right of this unbeliever about such a thing.

Perhaps because of this disbelief she had taken the same test 22 times, because as Batman would be: "You are never too prepared". It was a stupid excuse for an anxious paranoid, but right now Dixie really needed some excuse for his skepticism.

"Please, please, please, for god please say no" she murmured over and over as she paced the small bathroom.

 _ **"You know that walking around isn't going to make you go any faster, right?"**_ someone whispered. Dixie did not recognize the voice, but a shiver dominated her body for a few moments along with a strange sensation as if something was gradually getting involved in her legs.

Dixie looked around for anyone who could be with her there, but there was nothing. Not a single soul accompanying her in that somewhat dirty bathroom. She was completely alone, but she couldn't stop feeling a strange sensation of being watched by someone.

Paranoia was overpowering her, until her cell phone sounded to warn her that 5 full minutes had passed.

Roxanne was quick, maybe even overtaking a sprinter, taking the 23rd pregnancy test. It was like everyone else, much to Dixie's despair, two glorious pink bars.

Roxanne was quick, maybe even overtaking a sprinter, taking the 23rd pregnancy test. It was just like everyone else, much to Dixie's despair, two glorious pink bars.

"I ... I can't believe ..." she blurted out, sitting on the toilet while staring at the test.

For almost two decades as a hero, Dixie had literally expected anything that could happen to her from a bank robbery to an intergalactic zombie apocalypse, and those two things had happened before, but that? A baby slowly growing inside her? At no time did she think such a thing would happen to her.

God, how would your family react? How would your friends react? How would the heroic community react? Would she be helpless for being a single mother? Yes, there were single parents hero but she was different from them! Nightwing was synonymous with responsibility, compassion, leadership, strength, integrity and especially perfection. At the end of the day she would always be the "Golden Girl", having a child like that out of nowhere seemed so scary.

A laugh echoed through her mind, an extremely familiar laugh that seemed to mock the girl's state of fear. Dixie just cringed with that laugh, everything seemed to be cracking around her like a city going through a terrible earthquake.

_**“Are you crying for something like that? Pathetic. ”**_ the voice whispered in her ear, causing Dixie to turn in her frightened direction but there was nothing there. She touched her cheeks noticing the hot water that was finally running down them, she hadn't even noticed that she had started to cry.

The feeling of something rising up her legs grew, as if it were around her waist going towards her arms. Gradually the walls of the bathroom seemed to close, as if they intended to crush it with force like a mere grape. She ran out of the bathroom towards her room as if her life depended on it.

The moment Dixie managed to enter the room and her door was closed, the young adult felt her legs fail and fell sitting in front of the wooden door. Her body trembled, as if she were suffering from a dreadful cold that would not let her breathe properly.

Mother. God a mother. Fucking mother.

Dixie Grayson, the one who practically adopted the people she raised in her heart would have a biological child. A child from a hateful thing.

If Roxanne closed her eyes and concentrated a little she would be able to feel Carlos' big hands on her thighs. She would feel the jelly sensation in her hot body, wiping the blood and tears from her face. She would hear Tarantula's laughter accompanied by words so dirty they made her stomach upset.

This baby had come from a horrible situation with someone worse. From a situation that she never dared to say a word to anyone, she did not need to be judged again for having been devoured without real consent from her. Mirage was enough, she didn't need it again. But this was different from sleeping with a woman, they had consequences for this. High consequences.

If I aborted everything would be over, I would not have to worry about anything. In addition to the nightmares that would show what his son's life would have been like, or even the judging eyes of his brothers and friends regarding this decision if they found out. Tim and Jason were almost aborted, they would have felt awful if their sister had done this with a lifetime.

If she kept it she would have to live with his memory. She would have to endure the judgment of strangers and even acquaintances. And maybe, she would have to endure people who would walk away from her. It would hurt, but what if it was worth it? Barbara and Kory would probably never look her in the face again. But, would Tiger come? Maybe Mightfighter and Helena would like it.

Dixie opened her eyes, shaking her cell phone and dialing a number she hadn't dialed in a long time. It was strange how even though she hadn't called him in months, her number was still in her mind in a fresh way that looked like she had dealt with him just yesterday, but she knew that was stupid since it hadn't been spoken in that way for a long time. It had been a long time since Dixie had spoken to her like herself, as a friend and not as a former leader. A friend who had left him when he needed her most. **She was a lot like Bruce at times.**

"Grayson, it's 4:50 in the morning, this DYE better be calling me at this time." A husky, fierce but comforting voice woke Dixie out of her thoughts. Oh, he answered. She looked out the window to see that the sky was still quite dark, surprising her. She shouldn't be up early, it would hurt the baby if she did things like that.

"Grayson tell me you didn't hang up on me." Roy's voice came out as a growl, but Dixie could sense in his tone that he looked a little concerned. Even by audio Roy could feel when she was sick, it was funny.

"I, ahm, needed to talk to someone," she replied nervously after letting out a laugh. She felt her eyes fill with tears, but she couldn't cry so it would only make Roy worried.

"And it had to be me Grayson ?! Look, I know you don't have a life besides being a hero but-"

"When you first saw Lian, how did she feel?" Dixie interrupted him. She didn't need a sermon, not at that moment, she knew she didn't deserve any kind of compassion but she really did need someone who understood at least a little.

A silence spread, Dixie didn't know if it was Roy's disbelief that Dixie had played so low or he was really thinking of an answer. Or maybe he just hung up on her, he also had that sad option.

"Confused. That must have been the first feeling, then something like anger and fear came. God, I was irresponsible, how was I going to take care of another life if I couldn't even do it with my right? But then I saw the eyes of Lian, and some of the fears just ... disappeared, you know? It was like she was the only thing in the world that I needed to worry about. Not her mother, not the hero's life and not my addictions. Just Lian Harper. " the passion in her words. The love and affection in each syllable made Dixie's heart beat strongly against her chest. Would she feel that when her child was born? Would she be so lucky?

"That's a beautiful guy, don't let Wally hear this or he'll melt all over and give you his super hugs." she tried to play but felt the tears running down her cheeks as quietly as she could. Hormones, she hated each one.

"Robbs, what happened? Are you okay?" Roy sounded kind, welcoming and concerned. It was a way of speaking that had been a long time since Dixie last heard it. A love that she didn't even remember when she actually heard it.

She opened her mouth, she wanted to say that everything was fine and that she had just said a bad dream. But it wasn't all right, and god was she so tired and pretending everything was fine. Since Spyral nothing had been good, everything seemed empty and Dixie felt that everyone was about to throw it away. Of course she deserved it, but still she hurt so much.

"No." she let go, letting a laugh out of her lips. Heavens like she was pathetic.

"No?"

"No! Nothing is right, everything happened. My God, Roy, I didn't know that a bad thing could get worse, but the world can surprise you in so many ways that you can see something on fire and in the next minute it just exploded. even a bad joke told by the Joker is so catastrophic that it stays sometimes and I just- ”as he spoke, a hysterical laugh followed his words as if everything was a big joke. The fucking joke. down your face like a tap is running.

"Dixie-" Before Roy even had a chance to say anything, the cell phone slipped out of Dixie's hands and hit the floor with a thump. Her eyes met the dark wood of the door, but little by little dark smudges began to appear in her view one larger than the other.

 _ **"Very pathetic"**_ her voice whispered again, but this time when she looked back there was a very familiar silhouette. The shadow had a bright smile on her face, almost suffocating, which made a deep fear settle in Dixie's chest. She tried to run away, to get out of that place that was getting darker and darker, but her body was paralyzed as if finally the thing that wrapped her managed to trap all her body members.

Dixie could hear the shadow's footsteps getting closer and closer to her, and the fear got worse and worse as if it were going to kill her at last. The young woman felt tears streaming down her face, part of her heart wishing that the shadow would carry only the child in her womb and let her live in peace.

 _ **“You are so selfish, it's entirely your fault for what happened, but you still want to sacrifice an innocent being just for your pure self-centeredness? I didn't think you were so cruel, you monster. Bruce was right to replace you, Roy and Kori were also right, you are despicable. ”**_ The cold hands of the shadow cling to her neck and the air in Dixie's lungs seemed to fade more and more, even though she couldn't feel her hands tightening around her neck. The first Robin closed her eyes to try to stop the tears that came with such fervor, but then everything stopped and the last thing Dixie heard was someone calling for her before her mind hung up.


End file.
